


Heaven Inside This Hell

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cooking, Destiel - Freeform, End!verse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Panty Kink, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in End!verse. Dean watches Castiel and thinks over a few things about how he got to be in this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Inside This Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumineaux/gifts).



> For lumineaux who requested Castiel attempting to cook. Bet you didn’t expect it to go here, did you? Ha!  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Shallow" by Poets of the Fall

There were those nights in which Dean sometimes wondered how he’d gotten to where he was. His life was honestly just more than a little bit fucked up and he found himself wishing he had the luxury of simply deciding not to work like he maybe once could have. But not now... not in this life. He was tied to his gun and his blade, tied to a life of death and disease.

He dropped his towel to the floor, leaning over the sink and peering into the mirror. They’d collected enough rainwater that he’d been allowed a single shower. Three minutes. But hell, three minutes was more than a wet wipe to key places and he was just happy to smell clean for once in his life. He pushed his damp hair back behind his ears and exited the bathroom, making his way into the bedroom of his lover’s home. Not many people actually knew he was actually with Castiel and he generally preferred to keep it that way for the safety of the other.

It was strange really, something that he and the angel-turned-human had never even really discussed. Just one dark night they’d found themselves in the same bed, sharing the pleasures of one another’s bodies, and they’d never questioned the moment. Ever since then, he’d come back to Cas over and over, never hesitating to grace the other with his presence or allow the other to grace his own. Some nights it was passionate, more about their body’s needs than their hearts, and sometimes... it was all romance and not a single drop of lust. It varied as often as the wind switched directions just outside the windows, and for the first time since Dean had lost his brother, he honestly felt at peace with himself.

He stopped next to the door, leaning down and hooking his finger through the stretchy material of a pair of bright red panties. He shook his head a little. That was something else that amused him to no end. Castiel seemed to have a thing for pushing the encampment’s women toward one another. He never joined in, even pushed them away when they tried to include him. But he always watched, his head tilted to the side, his eyes full of an intensity that Dean couldn’t even begin to describe. And Dean never minded, sometimes coming to watch as well, hidden away in the corner while the women engaged in their orgies in Castiel’s bed.

The memory of a long-since gone moment slipped through Dean’s mind as he held the panties in his hand. He remembered an old girlfriend, one who had claimed the desire to see Dean’s cock encased in underwear. The truth of the moment had been more than that, more than simply dressing him up and engaging in sordid acts with one another. No... that was the first night he’d allowed someone to claim him. He’d let her put on the strap-on she kept in her bedside drawer and allowed her to push his face into the pillow and have her way with him. In some ways, he was ashamed of that night, but in others was grateful. If not for her, he’d probably have never ended up in Castiel’s bed, never have ended up with the glory of each singular moment with the other man.

With a little smirk, he recalled the way Castiel had watched his ass all these years. And panties _did_ make his ass a glorious sight to behold. Bending over, he slid one foot into the stretchy red material, the other following a moment later. They were tight pulling up his toned thighs and he relished every second of it, sighing softly when they slipped up around him, encasing his body with their encasing warmth. Stepping to the full-length mirror in Castiel’s bedroom, he slowly adjusted himself, ensuring the best view possible from every angle.

Chuckling to himself, he spritzed the smallest amount of Castiel’s chosen cologne onto his wrists, brushing it over his exposed hipbones and then leaving the room. He made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, his eyes sweeping over the sight he found inside.

Castiel was leaning over a pot of boiling water, dropping individual pieces of spaghetti into it, watching for a moment, and then repeating the process. On the other burner sat a can of stewed tomatoes, right in the can, heating up, and on the counter, a lump of only partly cooked hamburger, looking like Cas had tried to pat it out into a burger format and then only dropped it on the pan for a few seconds on each side.

Dean let out a little huff of a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head against the door frame as well. “Well then, you seem to be doing well with this.”

Castiel turned around, still clutching some of the spaghetti noodles in his hand, a ladle in the other. For a single moment, he simply looked confused, and then – rapidly – Dean could see the change in his eyes as he took in the panties.

One arm slid free and Dean held it up, crooking one finger at the other. “Come here, Cas...”

Instantly the rest of the noodles were tossed in the pot, the ladle missing the counter by near a foot as every bit of the task was abandoned. In the next moment, Castiel had his hands shoved in Dean’s hair, his body pressed against the hunter’s own as he ground him into the wall, groaning as he moved his hips.

Dean’s hands slid up under Castiel’s shirt, rubbing at his sides and then pushing up toward his nipples, tweaking them slightly, then raking nails back down his sides. When the frantic kiss finally ended, Dean smirked at his lover. “You like this?”

Castiel’s hips jerked again in response, his erection sliding against Dean’s hardening length. After another few moments, he grabbed Dean by his bicep, fingers digging into the same place they once had for entirely different reasons.

In the next moment, Dean found himself bent over the counter, Castiel’s hand slipping into the front of his panties, grasping his cock and giving it a few hard strokes as he thrust himself against Dean’s ass. The hunter groaned, pushing himself back against Castiel’s body. His mind flickered back to the moment that Castiel had first taken him, to that delicious moment he’d first encountered how it felt to be filled by a real cock and how much he’d craved it every single second since then. “Do it,” he breathed out.

There were a few seconds of Castiel’s body leaving his own, the sound of clothing hitting the floor, and then his panties were pulled down in the back, left to rest just under his butt cheeks, tight around his upper thighs. The feeling of Castiel’s tongue swiping over his most sensitive areas was all he needed to realize this moment was actually going to happen, his head dropping to the counter as he curled his fingers over the edge of the sink basin, clinging for dear life.

That tongue worked devilish magic on him, darting and swiping, swirling and plunging. He let out a sigh of pleasure, his body shivering with the currents of what he so rarely got to enjoy due to cleanliness in this day and age. Soon enough, Castiel had abandoned that and the familiar sound of a condom being ripped open met his ears. It never ceased to amaze him that Cas kept such things on his person at all times, and he found himself smirking as he pressed his cheek to the cool countertop, awaiting this glorious moment.

Dean let out a groan as Castiel slowly entered him, his length sliding all the way home without a single pause. The moment they were fully joined, he reached one hand back, grasping the other’s hips as he sighed out his relief. There was something about being taken that was calming to him. Maybe it was the pleasure of it... but more likely, it was the turning over of control. He ran this place day-in-and-day-out and this... this was his selfish moment in which he got to let someone else lead him in the most intimate of manners.

And Cas seemed to always know it, stepping right into the role without question or hesitation. Dean squeezed the other’s hip as he began to move, the feeling of his lover’s length sliding in and out of him causing pleasure to course through his veins. His eyelids fluttered shut and he allowed his mind the freedom to simply feel, to dwell on the pieces of what he never let it touch in any other moment.

Images of all of his mistakes flashed before his eyes: Sammy walking away, Ben giving him the saddest look anyone could have ever produced as he turned his back on their lives, the moment he’d thought Castiel for certain dead, screaming his name to the heaven’s, tears tracking down his cheeks as he begged for his return. Relief slipped through him like a drug in his veins and he felt himself relax against the counter, all of the tenseness of his life unfurling for just a few short minutes of reprieve.

He could feel Castiel’s lips on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around his middle, supporting him as he made each thrust into the younger’s body. Teeth lightly grazed against the juncture of neck and shoulder, a kiss soothing away the tiny amount of pain in the next moment, and Dean lightly stroked over Castiel’s hip, a smile on his lips.

Castiel’s movements slowly ramped up, the once-angel obviously pent up from this past week they’d had without partaking of one another. He pushed back toward him, slowly starting to help him as his hand slid down to his own erection. He brushed fingertips over the head of it, feeling the dampness of the panties over his cock. Excitement coursed through him and he grabbed himself, leaving his dick covered in the tight material as he started to stroke his cock. It felt so good, like he’d always imagined Heaven would have felt. Pushing back against Cas, he clenched up a little, allowing the ex-angel to feel his excitement.

In the next moment, Dean found himself pushed more fully against the counter, Castiel’s body pressing urgently against his own, the other’s hips pistoning fast, his cock giving short thrusts into Dean’s body. His lover was ready to lose it, ready to cum so hard for him, and he wanted it just as badly. His hand moved faster over his length, desire spiraling deep within his belly. He groaned, straining toward his orgasm, his passage clamping down around Castiel’s cock.

A sharp cry from his lover told him all he needed to know, and he bucked back against him hard as he felt his length throb within him, filling the barrier between them with his essence. “Yes,” Dean choked out, his eyes rolling back in his head as Castiel’s fingers slid over his balls, gently kneading them as Dean frantically went after his cock. Castiel gave him one more hard thrust, jarring him against the counter in an almost violent sort of way, and that was all it took, Dean crying out his name with a ferocity that he normally reserved for the dead of the night, his cock pulsing out his offering into the panties held tight around his length.

It took him a few moments before he finally relaxed again, almost collapsing against the counter, his eyelids fluttering faintly against his cheeks. He heard Castiel turn off the burner under the pasta and tomatoes and he couldn’t help the smile that slid across his face as the other pulled free of his body. “Cas... you need to cook the meat.”

There was no argument, no questioning, and just like that, the power swap was back in its natural position. The hunter straightened up, pulling the panties back up into place as he leaned over the sink, peering out into the darkness beyond the window. Even in this Hell on Earth, some things were still just like Heaven.

**The End**


End file.
